


Second Best

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Competition, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Dorian recounts a tragic moment from his past





	Second Best

“So _that_ fantasy was blown to bits,” I concluded.

Dorian laughed. “Tragic.” 

He fiddled with the tips of his moustache, saying with a faint smile, “You know, there was a time when _I_ was merely second best at something.”

“And you admit it?”

“Only to you, amatus. The rest of the world shall never know.”

“How did this unthinkable thing happen?”

“I was seventeen and very full of myself. I’d finally managed to grow the perfect moustache and said so. My challenger begged to differ.”

“You _lost_?”

“His sparkled in moonlight.  I conceded defeat. Some places even I won’t go.”


End file.
